<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This May Never Be Over by Maximum_Sand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643861">This May Never Be Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_Sand/pseuds/Maximum_Sand'>Maximum_Sand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Alternating, POV Catra (She-Ra), Poetry, Post-Canon, but like I really wanted something a bit heavier, honestly next time I'm just writing fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum_Sand/pseuds/Maximum_Sand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I still dream of a life where your whole world never stopped being just us."</p><p>Catra and Adora contemplate the scars that remain after the dust has settled and they've found each other again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This May Never Be Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I think you'd hate me if you heard me say this. And knowing you, it would be a lie.</p><p>But sometimes, I wish it had all gone differently. I still dream of a life where your whole world never stopped being just us.</p><p> </p><p>Where you never find a sword, or you stay when I call for you.</p><p>Where you decide that the Horde is just a side in someone else's war.</p><p> </p><p>I dream of a life where we rise through the ranks quickly, and I never get to steal your spot.</p><p>A life where I remain the sidekick to the hero you never go on to become.</p><p> </p><p>Where Shadow Weaver never says a good word about me, and Hordak spends his days crying about being alone.</p><p>Where Prime never knows we exist, and I never hear his voice in my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>And I know your heart never stops aching, though you never learn that you're right and I'm wrong.</p><p>But I'm always there to help you forget the doubts you're fighting, to turn all the pain to love.</p><p> </p><p>I dream of a life where I never gave you a single scar, because you never ever made me hurt.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>I think you'd hate me if you heard me say this. And knowing you, it could just be true.</p><p>But sometimes, I wish it had all gone differently. I still dream of a life where your world was always bigger than us.</p><p> </p><p>Where I tell you to come with me into the forest, and you say yes when I ask you to run.</p><p>Where you see that there can be more to life than the darkness you've always known.</p><p> </p><p>I dream of a life where we all have fun together, and my bed never stops being your favorite spot.</p><p>A life where we are both heroes, fighting villains you won't rejoin. </p><p> </p><p>Where Shadow Weaver never lays another finger on you, and Hordak is the biggest threat we have to worry about.</p><p>Where Prime never knows we exist, and the universe remains a mystery for all.</p><p> </p><p>And I know you never stop resenting me, though you never learn that you're right and I'm wrong.</p><p>But I'm always there to make you feel safe in my arms, to tell you that you're good and you're strong.</p><p> </p><p>I dream of a life where you never give me a single scar, and I never ever made you hurt.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/></p><p>I wish it had all gone differently.</p><p>I wish we hadn't met in a world at war.</p><p> </p><p>I dream of a life where we never struggled.</p><p>Where no one hurt us so much.</p><p> </p><p>I wish I could lie and say it's over, swear that every wound will heal at last.</p><p>I wish we could mend everything, but a scar will always be a scar.</p><p> </p><p>So when we are alone together, I will trace every mark on your back. </p><p> </p><p>I will cry</p><p>"This may never be over."</p><p> </p><p>And I will promise you</p><p>"Forever is really a long time."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How's that Catradora brain rot going, y'all? </p><p>I'm absolutely in love with how She-Ra ended, but I would have loved to see Catra and Adora deal with their HUGE emotional baggage some more.</p><p>So I wrote this to be fanfic-y... poem? I also adapted the first half into a comic a couple of weeks ago. There's a bunch of Catradora art in my account, so you should go check that out.</p><p>https://twitter.com/SandraMJdev/status/1266527441473978368?s=20</p><p>I have another fanfic in the making but I'm not the most consistent person when it comes to work, so that may or may not end up happening. This is the first fanfic I've posted anywhere in the last... 8 years??? So yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>